


【授翻/伏哈】终焉之际溶你我血肉

by Lolita0904



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Canon Compliant, I hope you like, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, POV Voldemort, Too Many Metaphors, Unrequited Love, kind of tomarry, one sided ish
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita0904/pseuds/Lolita0904
Summary: 汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔，我是伏地魔，已经彻底地崩毁，且永无尽头。而哈利·波特，是我的命中注定，我的唯一，我的挚爱与仇人，我的生命。我已经让他破碎，并且将彻底摧毁他，然后坐在权力巅峰，悼念他的死去。这是伏地魔的内心活动和他的性格折射，以及他与哈利·波特的关系。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 10





	【授翻/伏哈】终焉之际溶你我血肉

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightskywithrainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskywithrainbows/gifts).
  * A translation of [If only I could take you with me (We both grew broken, that's how I'll leave)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649139) by [nightskywithrainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskywithrainbows/pseuds/nightskywithrainbows). 



> 这是我目前写过最得意的作品。愿你们阅读愉快。特别感谢Amora00819的支持与帮助

绿眼睛的男孩啊，我感受到你的光芒，灼灼燃烧。

戏谑我，挑衅我，挥舞言语的匕首，你一贯轻口薄舌，我的皮肤纸般薄脆，又如磬石冷硬。

我会大笑着见证你的陨落，然后我会同你一起。

你好，我的挚爱与仇人，我的生命，我不知道对我而言你还能是什么，可你必须死去。

在其余一千个宇宙中，你或许是我的唯一。但此刻的真实，即是身在此处的你，跪在我跟前，生命从眼眸里流逝，热火却在凝望里跳荡。

我们的命运早已写就，我所能做的只有遵从，我所能杀的唯有一千零一个你，我拯救不了任何人，甚至救不了自己。

你知道吗，他们惶惶不安。这些可悲的蝼蚁，只顾跟随领头的坏家伙。在另一个世界，他们的父辈或许能与我成为挚友。

他们认为我疯了（我的确疯了）。

_“把哈利·波特带给我！”_

我的话语如流动的水银，冰冷致命，在你耳边低语。

_“_ _你有一个小时。”_

于是，在捉摸不定、杂念蕃息，又漫长如永恒的一个小时里，我的思绪逐渐清明。

我眨了一下眼睛——你来了。你走向我，步伐如此镇定，所有言语都失去意义（你瞧，我知道你会来的）。

_“大难不死的男孩，哈利·波特。”_

再没有多余的话可说，只有 _阿瓦达索命_ 。

就这样，你死去了。

我几乎不能相信。

我的绿眼睛，你以为我未曾知晓你是我的魂器？我的绿眼睛，你以为我不知道你在痛楚里行进，渴望被杀害的终局？

我都知道，并且敞开双臂欢迎。即便我渴望死亡，距离最终目标也仅一步之遥。

我将不可战胜，势不可挡（而你将逝去），而当那一刻来临——

然后呢？

我的一生（始于卑劣的前半生），都受野心所驱。我是个彻头彻尾的斯莱特林，不知餍足，渴望更强的力量与旁人的恐惧，还有——（爱，但我不知爱为何物，薄弱的太阳啊，从未用其温柔的光线触碰我）。

当下是结束的最佳时刻，立于力量的顶峰，以此方式被铭记。

如果我能带走你（我尽了最大努力），一同去往前方皎白的无欲之境。

卑鄙的是，你了解我，也唯独是你才能这般接近。当我窥视你的内心，你也在探索我的记忆。你是我的，我也属于你，你是我的一条拴绳，拴住我与生命中甜美的苦痛。慢慢扯断它们，也在慢慢崩断你自己。

你以身为刃，玉碎不辞。

来自悲苦的童年，你是一朵娇艳的玫瑰，本该栽于棕色瓷瓶中，备受呵护。

我打碎了它，你于碎瓷中蕃生，以残骸为沃土，阳光点亮你的面颊，你将雨水痛饮（多么干渴啊）。

如若另一个宇宙里，你是我的唯一，是我名为权力的单色世界中仅有的明丽。

我遵从预言，而你碎成千千万片，孤立无援，人们只会从远处将你的美瞻仰。谁都无心拾起你，将你拼凑回去，至于你的破碎，他们安然接受（但你本可得到治愈）。

但你不会，我也不会，我们都愈碎愈烈，而这即为我们离开的方式。

我将离去，如果你没有随我同去，我绝不允许。

可现在，你纯净的灵魂重归破损的容器，这一次，是你看着我，在缄默中，用眼睛诉尽千言万语；也是你，终于启唇，说出我曾说过千万遍的话。

“ _阿瓦达索命_ 。“

于是我离去了，满心欢喜，我希望我能带走你。


End file.
